A Torn Heart
by Sugoikarkat
Summary: Karkat Vantas had never really believed in love. That was, until new transfer students changed his view on it. Now, Karkat Vantas has his heart torn in three, unable to decide who exactly is the one who he should give his entire heart to.


《So this is the first Fanfiction I've ever wrote so feedback would be very much appreciated ^.^ also, this story will be Jade/Dave/John x Karkat and will include Boy x Boy, so if you don't like that, please don't read. This will also be Humanstuck and will be a Highschool AU. Thank you for reading and enjoy~! -M 》

Karkat stood in front of his crappy Highschool building, his hand clenched on the strap of his black backpack. Karkat felt his nearly black brows furrow underneath the wavy mess of his shaggy dark brown hair. Damn, summer was over and now he's back at this shitty lifestyle of stressing over tests, dealing with obnoxious, drug addicted teenagers, and crabby teachers that take their frustrations out on the students. Karkat took a deep breath before taking a step toward the large, two story building, scowling silently at the screaming kids his age who were nagging their parents about staying at home and not going to class. 'Just fucking deal with it, damn.' Karkat thought to himself, unclenching his backpack strap and pulling his black hoodie over his dark chocolate locks. Karkat was a pretty short guy. Sure, he was taller than most girls in his grade, but when it came to guys, he was a complete shorty."Kaaaaaaaartkat~!" A cheery, feminine voice called. Damnit. Karkat groaned, turning his head around to face the one and only, Vriska Sekret. "What the fuck do you want, Vriska?" He hissed, his black hoodie falling to his shoulders from the movement of his head. "Aw, you're so mean! All I wanted was to see if my little friend had a good vacation or not." Vriska wiggled her brows at Karkat who was very quickly losing his patience with the girl. Sure, they have became somewhat friends since she had started to date Tavros, Karkats friend, but he still couldn't deny that Vriska was a cruel hearted bitch. Whatever, if Tavros wanted to date some deceiving chick, it was his business and his alone. "I know what your trying to do, ya' know. You want to brag that I'm single while you have Tavros clinging all over you." Karkat rolled his amber colored eyes and looked up at Vriska who was slightly taller than him and had a soft blush settling onto her cheeks. Wow, Vriska blushing? Now he's seen it all. "Hmph, your no fun. I'm going to go bother Sollux or something." She quickly turned her head and stomped off inside the school building entrance. Karkat sighed softly, glad that she had finally left him alone. Karkat stepped up to the entrance and set his small hand atop the doorknob when it suddenly swung open, making the edge of the door crash into Karkats nose. "OW, WHAT THE EVERLOVING FUCK?!" The short boy yelled, immediately grasping his nose that had a bit of blood now dripping to the top of his mouth. "Hm?" A confused hum was heard over the screaming of the angry, hot headed boy and a pair of baby blue eyes widened, seeing the blood pouring out of the small boys nose. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were behind the door!" Karkat furrowed his dark brows and stared up at the brunette who was a good few inches taller than himself. "No shit." He muttered, his eyes shooting daggers at the taller boy. The blue eyes boy bent down and rested his palms on his knees. "Where's your parents? I'm pretty sure the middle school isn't anywhere near here." Karkat felt his eye twitch and his mouth swung open, ready to cuss this douche muffin out until a blonde figure stepped out beside the brunette. "Damn Egderp. Didn't expect you to be the violent type." He spoke. Karkat clicked his tongue before stepping around the two and into the school, the boys following him. "Hey, you really should go to your own school!" The brunette spoke again, followed by an agreeing hum from the blonde. Karkat turned around, flicking a middle finger at the duo before yelling at them. "I'm fucking fifteen you fuckfaces!" He yelled, storming off into the boys bathroom.

~John and Dave's POV~

John stood there in awe as the fiery boy, who he once thought was a few years younger than him, yelled at himself and his bestfriend, who had a usual stoic look on his face. "Uh... Wow." John managed to say, blinking his blue eyes in astonishment. Dave laid a hand on his hip before turning to John and speaking. "I could've sworn he was a little girl, like damn, cute face much?" John felt his face heat up before jabbing his elbow into Dave's ribs, causing an uncomfortable grunt. "Your so fucking blunt, Dave!" Dave lifted a hand to his eyes and adjusted his glasses tat were now tilted on his face. "Oh shut the fuck up, don't pretend you weren't checking out his ass because you totally were." At his friends' words, John felt his face heat up even more. "Lets just go to class!" He half yelled, turning on his heels and facing the opposite direction that they were once facing. Dave quickly caught up, hands shoved in his back pockets. "What? Your bit gonna check up on your girlfriend? Don't tell me your mad about me callin' him cute. At least I didn't call him kawaii like bro probably would've." John huffed slightly before nudging his bestfriend on the arm. "Your still talking?" Dave adjusted his back pack strap that was laying on his shoulder before replying,"Don't pretend like you don't love my voice."

~Karkats POV~

Karkat placed yet another brown rough napkin against his nostril. For some stupid reason, the bleeding wouldn't stop. "God dammit..." He mumbled, his brows furrowing. A soft whistle could be heard and footsteps entered the boys bathroom. Once that person saw Karkat, his whistling stopped and was replaced by a lispy voice,"Damn KK, what'd you do, run into a pole?" The boy chuckled, stepping towards the small, tan, boy. "Shut the fuck up, Captor! If your not gonna help me then get out!" Karkat was now sitting on the floor of the dirty bathroom, his backpack laying in his crisscrossed legs. The honey colored haired boy sighed before taking a step towards the a dry brunette, his bi colored eyes staring into his amber ones. "I'm sorry KK... But I really need to pee. So I'm not leaving anytime soon." Sollux let out an airy chuckle before stepping towards one of the urinals and unzipping his pants. Karkat hissed before turning his attention to his lap, a small blush forming on his cheeks. "Fuck! Do you really have to do your fucking business right in front of me?!" Sollux shrugged, not lookin back at the boy,"When you gotta go, you gotta go." Sollux eventually finished a few seconds later and zipped up his pants, walking over to the sink and washing his hands. "You know.. Class is starting in about ten minutes.." He murmured, his eyes peering at Karkat from the corner of his eyes to see his reaction. "HOLY SHIT." He yelled, immediately standing up and throwing the napkin into the trash. Karkat ran over to the sink and dabbed his nose with water before grabbing his backpack and running out of the room, waving to a lanky, tall Sollux. "Later fuckass, I'll see you at lunch!" He yelled, stepping out of the bathroom and running down the hall. Once he got to his first class, which was Study Hall, Karkat took a deep breath before opening the door and entering the room that was filled with loud, obnoxious, teenagers who were chattering amongst themselves and texting on their phones. "Well well, if it isn't the little kiddie." A familiar, annoying monotone voice called at Karkat. Oh hell no. Slowly, Karkat turned around to be face to neck with the one and only, brunette asshole and blonde asshole. "Oh hell no." Karkat muttered, taking a step back with a horrified look on his face. "Good to see you too." Dave mused, crossing his arms across his chest. John simply looked at Karkat with a goofy grin and waved. "Looks like we all have the same first period. Oh, we never got to learn your name. I'm John Egbert and this is Dave Strider." John pointed to himself, then the blonde. Alright, Egderp and Insufferable Prick. "Karkat." He replied simply as he turned and took a step toward an empty desk in a corner. The two much older boys followed behind him and took the seats around Karkat, John sitting to his right and Dave infront. Dave turned around and rested his head on the brunettes desk, his shades hiding everything but the outline of his eyes,"So Kitkat, I can already tell this is gonna be a fun year." A small smirk cracked at Dave's face as John threw his arm around Karkats shoulder, making him jump in surprise,"Definitely going to be a great year!" Well fuck, fuck fuck fuck. This is going to be one long fucking year for Karkat Vantas.


End file.
